Miłość od pierwszej róży
by xRose-chanx
Summary: Jakie stanie się życie May po przeprowadzce? Czy zdobędzie przyjaciół? Wymarzoną i prawdziwą miłość? Czy będzie to miłość od pierwszej róży? I czemu róży? Jak to się wszystko potoczy? W sumie to sama nie wiem. Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping. Miłego czytania


_Witam~! :D_

_Jako, że to mój ogólnie pierwszy ff to będzie on zły. ;-;_

_Ten ff będzie o contestshipping, pokeshipping i ikarishipping, jednak głównym shipem jest CS. :3 _

_Nie będę się rozpisywać ponieważ nie mam o czym. Po prostu mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba i zostaniecie ze mną do samego końca (nawet nie wiem czy ja sama zostanę ;_;). Miłego czytania~!_

**_Postacie które tutaj wystąpiły nie są moje!_**

xX~*~Xx

Było około 6 nad ranem. Promienie słońca wpadały do prawie pustego pokoju przez lekko zbrudzone okno. Nie było w nim żadnej szafy, komody czy biurka a na bladych ścianach nic nie wisiało. Tylko gdzieś w rogu stało łóżko a na nim leżała pewna osoba, a mianowicie dziewczyna. Promienie lekko gładziły jej twarz trochę zasłoniętą przez opadające kosmyki włosów. Mamrocząc coś pod nosem przewróciła się na drugi bok dalej śpiąc.

- Siooooooooooostraaaaaaaaaa!- dało się słyszeć coraz głośniejsze kroki które kierowały się w stronę pokoju dziewczyny. Drzwi cicho skrzypnęły.

- Siostra, już pora wstawać!- odparł pewien mały chłopak w okularach. Stanął obok jej łóżka i położył dłonie na biodrach. - Wstawaj!

Dziewczyna tylko prychnęła i ponownie odwróciła się na drugi bok wtulając się jeszcze bardziej w kołdrę. - Jeszcze 5 minut...

- Hmm... tak to my nie będziemy się bawić!- odparł i wskoczył na łóżko, i przy okazji dziewczynę.

- MAAAAAAAAAAAAX!- dziewczyna spadła na podłogę przez co zrobił się huk. Szybko wstała i spojrzała wściekła na swojego młodszego brata. - Czemu to zrobiłeś?!

- Ponieważ nie chciałaś wstać! Złap mnie jeśli potrafisz~!- chłopak pokazał jej język i pobiegł w stronę schodów. Dziewczyna teraz naprawdę się wkurzyła i pobiegła za nim. - Czekaj no... !- Już prawie go doganiała w kuchni kiedy w drogę weszła jej matka.

- Oh, dobra robota kochanie, w końcu wyciągnąłeś naszą May z łóżka! I przy okazji dzień dobry~- powiedziała kobieta trzymając w jednej ręce miskę z ciasteczkami a drugą poklepała chłopaka po głowie. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się i cicho zaśmiał.

- Ty mały... - dziewczyna podeszła do niego i chwyciła za koszulę. - Czemu musiałeś to zrobić taką drastyczną metodą?!

- Ponieważ nie chciałaś wstać gdy cię wołałem!

- Bo spałam i nic nie słyszałam!

- Wcale, że nie!

- A właśnie, że tak!

- Nie!

- Tak!

- Nie!

- Tak!

- Nie!

- Tak, albo zaraz coś ci zrobię!

- Mamo, a May mi grozi!

- Ty mały skarżypyto!

- I mnie przezywa!

- Nie no, teraz to się doigrałeś... !

- Maaaaaamooooooooooo!

- Przestańcie!- krzyknął mężczyzna wychodząc z kuchni przez tylne drzwi. - Moglibyście już odrobinę doróść...

- Tata!- zdziwione rodzeństwo odwróciło się w stronę nowej osoby.

- Oh, przesadzasz kochanie, to tylko sprzeczka rodzeństwa~- kobieta podeszła do ich ojca i dała mu pocałunek w policzek. May i Max automatycznie wystawili języki z obrzydzenia. - To ohydne!- odparli równo.

- Ooo, więc jednak czasami się zgadzacie!- zaśmiał się mężczyzna obejmując ich matkę w pasie. Rodzeństwo głośno prychnęło i odwróciło się do siebie plecami. Rodzica zaczęli się cicho śmiać, ale potem wybuchli głośnym śmiechem. Po kilku sekundach dołączyli do nich również ich dzieci.

xXx

- No to co, ruszamy! - odparł ich ojciec kiedy wszyscy siedzieli już w samochodzie. Od rana przygotowywali się do przeprowadzki a przez to, że May spała dłużej to są trochę opóźnieni.

Dziewczyna położyła delikatnie głowę na szybę i ostatni raz spojrzała na jej były rodzinny dom. Nie chciała go opuszczać. Spędziła tam całe swoje dzieciństwo od narodzin. I nagle musi się wyprowadzić ponieważ jej tata dostał awans na kierownika i będzie pracował w innym mieście. Westchnęła cicho i pogłaskała delikatnie pokeballe które leżały na jej kolanach. Auto ruszyło oddalając May od miejsca z którego nie chciała iść, miejsca w którym chciała zostać na zawsze.

xXx

- Drew! Drew!- na podwórku stała pewna kobieta owinięta szlafrokiem. - Oh Dreeeeeew, gdzie ty jesteś?- skrzyżowała ręce na swoich piersiach. Po chwilowym namyśle klasnęła delikatnie w dłonie. - Ah, chyba już wiem...~!

Chłopak, około 17 lat, siedział na kamieniach przy morzu. Fale rozbijały się o wszelakie przeszkody rozsypując się na małe kropelki które padały wszędzie. Był poranek i mimo, że świeciło słońce to było chłodno. Wiał trochę silny wiatr który bawił się jego zielonymi włosami. Pozwalał mu na to, pozwalał na wszystko. Teraz był skupiony na czymś innym. Jego szmaragdowe oczy jakby z tęsknotą patrzyły za horyzont. To niebo, chmury i woda wydawały się takie piękne.

- Rose...- odparł pokemon z różami zamiast dłońmi. Położył delikatnie pąk kwiatu na udzie swojego właściciela i spojrzał zmartwionymi oczami na Drew.

- Racja, matka zapewne się martwi...- chłopak wstał i ruszył w stronę swojego domu ostrożnie przeskakując z kamienia na kamień. Pokemon zrobił to samo i ruszył za swoim właścicielem.

xXx

- O-ogromny... ! - rodzeństwo stanęło jak zamurowane przed ich nowym domem. Faktycznie, był on naprawdę duży. Miał białe ściany i kilka balkonów na drugim piętrze.

- J-ja pierwszy wybieram pokój!- Max pędem ruszył w stronę drzwi a potem na schody.

- Ej, to nie fair!- May, trochę z tyłu, pobiegła za swoim młodszym bratem.

- Mhm... w tym domu jest tyle pokoi, ciekawie kiedy wybiorą swój... - powiedział ich ojciec ponownie obejmując ich matkę w talii.

- Daję im maximum 2 godziny.- zaśmiała się cicho kobieta i oparła policzek na ramieniu mężczyzny.

- Wybrałem!

- Wybrałam!- rodzeństwo krzyknęło w tym samym momencie.- S-szybko...- zdziwieni rodzice spojrzeli po sobie a potem weszli do swojego nowego domu i zaczęli powoli rozpakowywać rzeczy.

_Kilka godzin później_

-A-ah, skończone!- dziewczyna zmęczona padła na swoje łóżko w nowym pokoju. Wszystko było już ustawione, pozostało tylko porozwieszać obrazy i przynieść jej osobiste rzeczy. Ale tym zajmie się później. Wstała i podeszła do balkonu otwierając drzwi na oścież. Oparła ręce i brodę na barierce wzdychając głośno. W sumie to wybrała ten pokój ponieważ miał balkon z pięknym widokiem na drzewo które rosło wręcz obok. Spokojnie mogła dotknąć jego gałęzi na wyciągnięcie ręki. A skoro był początek lata to mogła też zerwać owoce, w tym przypadku jabłka.

- Beauty~

- Oh, Beautyfly!- dziewczyna odwróciła się uśmiechnięta do swojego pokemona. Ten usiadł delikatnie na jej szatynowych włosach. - ... podoba ci się tutaj?- Pokemon tylko odparł kiwając twierdząco głową. - Tak, w sumie racja... nie jest tak źle. Wyprostowała się rozciągając ręce do góry. Pokemon-motyl wzleciał w górę i zrobił małe kółko wokół swojej właścicielki a ona zaczęła się śmiać.

- Masz ładny śmiech~.- Dziewczynę automatycznie na policzkach oblał szkarłat. Odchrząknęła i spojrzała naprzeciwko siebie. Pomijając kawałek jabłoni to stał tam również dom jej nowych sąsiadów. Przy domu był balkon na tej samej wysokości co jej, a na poręczy tego balkonu opierał się chłopak rok starszy od niej. Uśmiechał się lekko, ale zadziornie i bawił się różą którą trzymał w dłoni. Wiatr rozwiewał jego, jak i jej, włosy. Zielone oczy przeszywały ją całą. May stała jak wryta z rumieńcami.

- Hehe, coś się stało?- zaśmiał się cicho chłopak. Dziewczyna otrząsnęła się jakby z transu i spojrzała jużna niego "normalnie".

- ... ktoś ty?- zapytała zdziwiona krzyżując ręce na swojej klatce piersiowej.

xX~*~Xx

_Koniec! :DDD_

_W końcu. XDD No, mam nadzieję, ze się podoba. I przepraszam, że takie krótkie. W następnym postaram się aby było dłuższe._

_Pisałam, że nie potrafię pisać. ;_; Ale lubię to robić. Jest fajnie._

_Oke, możecie napisać czy Wam się podobało i z czym mogę się poprawić~! Do następnego razu!_


End file.
